


Alliances Mean Not Suffering in Silence

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [171]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Five Stages of Grief, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Male-Female Friendship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're not meant to outlive and bury our children, but we do what we have to in order to survive, right?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alliances Mean Not Suffering in Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 26 July 2016  
> Word Count: 595  
> Prompt: 7. lighthouses with lights that don’t work anymore  
> Summary: "We're not meant to outlive and bury our children, but we do what we have to in order to survive, right?"  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately six weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was supposed to focus on Ann and Veronica. I knew I wanted to work with Ann's grief when I saw the prompt, but I wanted something a little different. So I let Ann interact with Shay, because they need to interact more in a less antagonistic way if they're going to accept that they're in this family. This sub-arc is becoming more and more prevalent as I write this project, and I know that there are people who will question my characterizations, particularly for Ann. And I'm okay with that. I have a plan in mind here, and I want to see it to its logical conclusion.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"So what was she like?"

Ann looks up to see James standing in the doorway of the family room. She pauses the video she's been watching without really paying attention. "I'm sorry?"

He quirks a brow and glances at the couch next to her chair. When she nods, he comes in and sits down, elbows resting on his knees as he studies her face for a moment. "What was she like? Your daughter, I mean."

"Which one?" The words are out before she realizes it.

"You had more than one daughter?"

She smiles briefly, then shifts her gaze back to the television. "For a detective, you don't seem to do your job all that well. I figured you'd know all about me by this time."

He chuckles then, ducking his head in embarrassment. "You caught me. I didn't dig as deep into your background as I did with Th-- Damien. I know there was Veronica. Who was your other daughter?"

"Her name was Alissa. She died when she was almost two years old. A car accident meant to teach me a lesson about what's important."

"I'm sorry."

Ann shakes her head and takes the hand he offers her. "It's all right. She's been with me all these years in her own way. She was my ray of sunshine for the time we had together. Veronica, on the other hand, took after me in being too serious too early in life. Oh, she had her fun, don't get me wrong, but she and Alissa were like the sun and the moon in personality. Perhaps that would have been different if Alissa had lived and could be with her sister." She squeezes his hand hard. "Promise me that you won't throw away any part of Jacob's childhood. Let him enjoy himself and make sure you and Patrick are as involved as you can be."

"We are, trust me." He smiles. "But I'm glad he has all of you here in the mansion, too. He needs the interaction. He's such a quiet boy. I think he'd color and draw for the rest of his life, locked up inside his own creative mind, if we'd let him. But everyone here, this big strange family we've become, you all find ways to pull him out of his shell. Patrick and I truly appreciate that."

"He's a sweet boy and has so much potential. Children are more of a blessing than some of us realize until it's too late. I don't want that to happen to you. Losing a child is…" She pauses for a moment, at a loss for words, and stares at the television again, a young Veronica smiling back at her. "Losing a child is the worst pain imaginable, no matter how old they are. We're not meant to outlive and bury our children, but we do what we have to in order to survive, right?"

Without thought, James shifts to kneel next to her and pulls her into a loose embrace. She wants to fight it, starts to struggle, then changes her mind and accepts what he offers. The kindness and acceptance from this man is still difficult to understand at times, but it's getting easier. And then the tears fall, grief swooping in to catch her off guard in a painful wave that knocks the breath from her.

"Shh, it's okay," he murmurs. "You're not alone, Ann, and you don't have to be so damned stoic about this. I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

For once, she doesn't fight the gift he offers her.


End file.
